lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
V1: 5-12 New Journey
|tags = Maiden= |-|Princess= |maiden = Sneakers-Green |s drop = Sexy Lace |princess = Reindeer Hat |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Bobo: That masked woman messed up our ratings at the Tea Party! I was expecting to see Lunar and Nikki's team become the champions! * Bobo: Huh? The robbers dropped something. Isn't this the stylist badge of the Pigeon Kingdom!? * Joe: Another move by Queen Elle? The Iron Rose certainly is shameless these days. * Lady Kimi: No, it's not that simple. The Iron Rose Stylist Group never made such a rash move, nor should they be so weak. * Lady Kimi: There's something fishy going on. * Royce: The heir of the Apple Federation Apparel Group is indeed exceptional; such sharp vision. * Royce: No wonder your old man is always bragging about his retirement. * Lady Kimi: Prince Royce, it's been a while. I hear that you have been enjoying your 'outing' since you escaped the palace. * Bobo: Prince Royce! Queen Nanari's younger brother! * Bobo: So that's why I felt like I'd seen Neva at the Queen's coronation. She is part of the royal guard! * Bobo: Oh goodness, I met the prince. I met the prince! * Nikki: So Royce is the prince of the Lilith Kingdom...Kimi is really awesome, she knows everything! * Momo: So Nikki doesn't care about the prince but adores lady Kimi... * Lady Kimi: Nikki, you said you wanted to be a great stylist. Then you should learn more, studying and traveling amongst all the Miraland nations, expanding your horizons, and absorbing the merits of designers and stylists from various regions to improve your sense of style and creativity. * Momo: Sounds cool! * Bobo: I'm going with Nikki! * Royce: I'll also-- * Neva: Master! You promised me you'd return to the palace after the Tea Party. You... * Royce: Fine, it's rare to see you expressing your emotions in such a cute way. I will make a slight compromise. * Royce: If you can defeat Nikki, I'll go back with you. And defeat her using your own strength without my design. * Royce: But if you lose, you should come with me. * Nikki: Huh? What do we compete over? * Lady Kimi: Wintermount is at the border of the Cloud Empire and Lilith Kingdom. Nikki's next stop should be the Cloud Empire, so let her get accustomed to the modern style Cloud Empire apparel. * Nikki: Sure! Let's follow what Kimi says! * Nikki: If I lose, the prince shall return with Neva. Otherwise, Neva will continue following the prince~ Conclusion: * Momo: Well! Everyone's happy! The four of us can continue traveling together * Nikki: Kimi...You're not coming with us? * Lady Kimi: I have some business to handle back in the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Come back to me when you have gotten stronger. * Nikki: I will indeed!! I will follow in your footsteps and become an excellent stylist as well! * Neva: So... will we be traveling with these three girls and that talking cat? * Royce: No, it'll be the two of us! Don't you see that they start styling competitions no matter where they go? * Royce: We'd better leave now, and continue enjoying our happy holiday! * Neva: Master, I am yours to command. * Royce: Grr, don't smile here! Only I am allowed to see Neva smile!! * Royce: We shall go now~ see you soon!! Toodaloo! Category:Stages Category:Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party